Could It possible be YOU!
by Spurton
Summary: Gabi and her mother move to California senior year...Gabi keeps in touch with the gang till something drastic happens...What will happen when Gabi and The gang are reunited on unexpected circumstances...R&R COUPLES:Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi,RyanOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There Readers, **

**I have read so many of your guys stories and I have to say they are all incredible…..I decided to right one of my own. Hopefully you guys will like ti as much as I like yours. **

**Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character s From HSM…nor do I own the movie….I do however own the characters Shannon, Trev (Trevor), Cass, Lisa, Steve, Trey, Jay (The DJ), Billy and Shistine.**

**Okay so now that all of that stuff it done…Sit back…Read…and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1- Her New Life**

Gabriella Marie Montez walked into her California apartment after a long day of orientation for UCLA. It was her first year attending and she was excited. She went into her bathroom after setting down her books on her bed and got showered for work. She was tired; she had to get up early that morning for the beginning of orientation, but being the owner of the bar she had to be there. Yes, that's right "The Gabriella Montez- freaky sweet math girl" owned a bar in California at the age of 19. Her mother had bought it from the previous owner when they had moved there.

She changed into her beige baby phat tube top, which she covered with her black t-shirt that read "MGM Bar" across the front along with a name tag that said "Gabriella, Owner" on the right side. She quickly tied the back of the shirt with a black thin hair band so that it showed a little bit of her torso. The she slipped on a pair of dark bleu jeans with a black belt with a big silver buckle and a dark blue jean jacket. She turned around to grab her watch off her night stand when something g caught her eye.

There stood a picture of the gang together. They stood in her front yard. Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan in the back and her and Troy in the front kneeling on the ground. You could tell that everyone was forcing a smile. It had been the last picture taken of them. Her mom and her were leaving that day for California after her mom had found out she had got transferred again. She could still remember that day all of the gang where there to see her go and to say goodbye. They were suppose to spend there senior year together…apply to colleges together so that would be close…but no that didn't happen Gabi had to move. She remembered driving away with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of troy as they pulled out of the drive way. She missed him so much. His kisses, his hugs, his eyes, his smile even his laugh.

She remembered when she arrived in California with her mom they had moved right into the apartment she was living in now. Gabi remembered how upset she was…crying all the time but then she got used to change like every other time. She would sit down in her room with a video camera her mom bought her and made video messages for the gang back in Albuquerque. She would tell them everything.

She was lightly running her finger across the picture over everyone when she was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it off her bed and hit talk raising it to her ear.

"Hello" Gabi said in a sweet voice.

"Hey sweetie, Are you coming. It's really busy tonight and Billy and Shirstine can't make it tonight" Lisa her friend called. Lisa was a tall thin lady around 37, with brown long hair and brown eyes. She is also co-owner of the bar. Lisa and her mom had hit it off right away and become good friends. She had taken Gabi in when all was going down hill and was like her second mother.

"Yeah sorry Lisa just got home…I'm on my way…maybe we can talk about the finances after we close up tonight…we need to figure them out so I'm not stressing about them when I start school and your not struggling to get them done" Gabi said as she quickly put down the picture and grabbed her purse of the bed.

"Yeah that sounds good…will talk about it more when you get here. Be careful okay hun" Lisa said in a very motherly way.

"Sure will" Gabi said as she turned off the light, closed the door locking it and then hanging up the phone and heading to the elevator.

It took her 20 minutes to walk to the bar from her apartment. She said hello to Steve and Trey, there bouncers, as she walked in. They were like her over protective dad and brother. She noticed Trev (short for Trevor) and Shannon at the bar handing out drinks and waved at them. They both waved back. She looked to the right and saw a picture hanging there. It was of her and her mother after they had first bought the bar. They both had huge smiles on there faces. Her mom was so excited that day. Talking about all the ideas she had for the place and how successful it was going to be. Her mom had made the place what it was today. Unfortunately, the picture was also taken 4 months before her mom had died.

She remembered how upset she was when she got the phone call, telling her that her mother had been killed in a car accident. She had completely shut down. Lisa was the only one who could talk to her. She remembered how one day she just had the urge to tell the gang about it so she turned on the video camera and told them everything. It had been the last video she had sent. After that she went into denial about her mom and completely emotionally shut down. That's when she had lost contact with them. When she did finally come out of her trauma after finding out that her mom had left her the bar in her will. She got so caught up in school and fighting to figuring out how to own the bar at the age of 18 nothing else mattered not even the gang. Don't get her wrong the gang meant the world to her…especially Troy but they weren't there and she had to deal with life there not anywhere else.

Just then she was pulled out her thoughts again when Lisa called her to the bar. She quickly made her way through the groups of people in front of it.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late..." She said as she quickly pulled off her jean jacket and purse and handed it to Lisa who had her hands out to take it.

"No worries Gab…we can hold down the fort for a little while without you" Trev told her. Gabi, Lisa and Shannon let out a little laugh.

"I know Trev...I trust you guys not to burn it down…where's Cass" Gabi said as she noticed one of her best friends wasn't at the bar.

"She's working the floor with Cadence…" Trev said.

"There doing it alone?" Gabi asked with wide eyes. The place was packed. Lisa, Trev and Shannon all nodded.

"Jeez…I feel so bad…" Gabi said.

"Hey Gab you want me to work the floor tonight and you can serve drinks?" Shannon asked.

"No Shan, You worked floor all last week you need a break I'll cover it" Gabi said. Shannon nodded. With that Trev and Shannon turned around and started serving drinks again. Gabi turned to Lisa. "Lisa will talk later about all the finances"

"Ya okay sounds good" Lisa said handing Gabi one of the black aprons from the behind the bar. Gabi turned around while tying the apron on. Before she could even take on step she was interrupted by Lisa really quick.

"Oh and Gabi…because Shirstine isn't here we have no entertainment so will you, Shannon and Cass do a song…I already asked Cass and Shannon they said it was okay…please Gabi" Lisa said.

"I guess I don't have a say…okay sure just get me when you think its good okay" Gabi said. She always hated singing but it had to be done for the sake of the bar.

"Thanks hun I will let you know" Lisa said as she turned around and headed to the back to put Gabi's stuff away. Gabi finally turned around and headed out onto the floor.

Hour Later

Gabi had just finished getting an order from a table full of guys. She went up the bar and saw Cass and Shannon talking there as Trev got Cass's drinks.

"Hey Girls" Gabi said as she quickly handed Trev the order.

"Hey gabs…so were singing tonight I say we do your new one…I already gave Jay

(the DJ) the cd" Cass said.

"Ya okay…" Gabi said as she placed Cass's drinks on her tray. Cass saw a group of people sit down at a table and turned to Gabi.

"Hey Gab…can you take booth 6's orders and I'll take your order to your table?" Cass asked.

"Ya okay….Take a little brake after that okay…You've been moving none stop….Trev will you be okay if Shannon takes the floor for a while for Cass?" Gabi asked.

"Ya for sure go" Trev said quickly and went back to taking requests from the people at the bar.

"Great…Cass go take a break and Shannon take her stuff to the tables...I'll take booth 6" Gabi said as Shannon took the trays and took off and Cass headed to the back. Gabi turned around and headed to booth 6. She was a couple steps away from the table. She looked down to search through the apron pocket from her note pad when she hit the end of the table. She finally found it and looked up. Her eyes went wide at what she saw...All you could here were quiet mumbles of "Oh my gods" and small gasps that where faded by the loudness of the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There Readers,**

**Thanks so much for the people who reviewed I'm so glad you like the first Chapter. Here is the next One….I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**Luv, Spurton**

**It's a little long but it sets me up perfectly for the next chapter**

**Chapter 2 –The Revealing **

Troy walked into the coffee shop that was located just of the UCLA campus…to see all of the gang at a table near the window. Chad with his arm around Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi who had there hands interlocked on top of the table along with Ryan who just sat at the end of the table taking sips of his coffee. He saw Chad turn around and wave at him. He waved back and headed over to the table.

"Hey Guys sorry it took so long mom wouldn't let me go…She wanted to make sure we all got here alright" Troy said as he plopped down into an empty seat at the front of the table between Taylor and Kelsi.

"Don't worry about it we just got here…" Taylor said. Troy just nodded. Everyone could tell he was upset. They all where. Don't get them wrong they were all excited to be starting college at UCLA. Especially together but there was one thing or someone…that was on all of there minds especially Troy.

"Hey Man you okay?" Jason asked looking at Troy.

"Ya man, I'm good I just hate it you know" Troy said looking up at all his friends and receiving sad looks and head nods.

"I know. I hate it to…" Taylor said. Chad just wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

"I hate that she is here and we have no idea where to look for her…" Troy said as he l

looked down.

"We all fell like that Troy…Did anyone look her up in the phonebook?" Ryan asked.

"Ya I looked this morning but nothing" Sharpay said.

"I even called the phone directory and nothing" Kelsi said.

"Thanks for all the help guys" Troy said as he smiled at his friends.

"Hey Troy…Gabi is as important to you as she is to us…we all miss her and we all want to find her…I just wonder what she's like and if she's changed especially after what we saw in the tape" Chad said.

"I know what you mean I'm scared shitless…I can still remember how upset she looked in the last tape. I wish I could have been there for her" Troy said.

"We all do Troy" Zeke said. "Do you guys remember when we got the tape?"

They all nodded.

_flashback_

_Troy had just gotten home from practice when he walked in the door to see a brown envelope on the table just beside the stairs. He walked over to it and read the package. It had his name written in Gabi's writing. Troy couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. It had been almost a month and half ago that the gang and him had gotten a message from her. He tore open the envelope and pulled out a DVD…Gabi had been sending them little video messages. He flipped open the cd cover to find a piece of paper. It read._

_Hi Troy, _

_Make sure all of the gang is with you when you watch this for the first time. _

_Love always, _

_Gabi _

_Troy put the note back and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number and put the phone to his ear. _

_RING RING RING_

"_Hello" The familiar voice of Chad said._

"_Hey Man, I got another tape from Gabi. It says that she wants the whole gang to watch together…you're with Taylor right? Could you guys come over and call Jason an Kelsi and I'll call Sharpay Zeke and Ryan?" Troy said._

"_Ya for sure man will be there in 20 minutes" Chad said as he hung up._

_Troy quickly called up Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan who where conveniently together. _

_Half an Hour Later_

_After about half an hour the gang was in the basement of Troy's house. They were all excited for Gabi's message. They hadn't heard from her in a while and they hoped the message would be just as happy as all the other one's…wow where they in for a surprise._

"_Okay we all ready?" Troy asked as he sat down in one of the sofa chairs. He received "yes" from Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan who were on the couch and other sofa chair. Chad and Taylor who were cuddling on the floor along with Kelsi and Jason who were also sitting on the floor. "Okay and here we go" Troy said as he pressed play on the controller._

_**You could see Gabi coming out from behind the camera. She sat down on her bed while she hugged her pillow. You could tell she had been crying her eyes were all red and puffy.**_

_All the girls gasped and Troy just looked unbelievable worried… They all didn't see the spark Gabi usually had in her eyes…Even when she was sad. She looked…well…hollow._

"_What was wrong with Gabi?" It killed him to see her like that and know that he couldn't be there to make the pain he saw in her eyes go away. They just sat back and waited to her what awful thing had happened to make there Gabi so upset._

_**She took a big breath in and then let it out slowly clearly trying to hold in the tears that bound to fall anytime in the next couple minutes. She squeezed the pillow tight and started to talk.**_

"_**Hi Everybody" Gabi said in a very sad voice. "How is everyone doing? Hopefully everyone is as great as can be and are working there asses off this year…Yes Chad that includes you" Gabi said. She smiled very faintly.**_

_The gang just let out a very small laugh. They just wanted to know what was wrong with her._

"**_Okay, so If I'm thinking correctly all of you want to know why I haven't sent any messages lately and want to know why I look like I do…" Gabi said "We'll ummmm…Something ha-happened just recently..." Gabi said as she struggled to get the words out. She wasn't even looking at the camera. She would look down and wipe away the tears from her eyes when she stopped talking then would look up again when she started to talk. "I had ju-just got home from school and my mom apparently working late that night because her boss as-asked her to work over time. A-All I can re-remember is that at 1:00 in the morning I heard my ph-phone ring. I grabbed it and it was the hospital…I don't remember anything after that phone ca-call. I guess wh-what I'm trying to say is that…" Gabi took in a big breath trying to stop the tears from falling as she said this. "On…on... September 10 2006 my mother was killed…after be-being hit he-head on by a dr…" Gabi struggled to say it. "By a dru-drunk driver". Gabi couldn't hold it in any longer she completely fell apart. Gabi quickly tried to gather herself up. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and faced the camera again. "I know you guys wish you could be here with me…and I wish that could be how it works out but we all know it's not…the funeral is tomorrow. A good friend of are's is taking care of me…so don't worry about me. I don't know when I will be able to send you guys a tape next...I don't even now what's going to happen to me next…I wish you all the best in the future. I miss and love all of you guys"_**

_With that the tape went blank. You could hear all of the girls crying into their boyfriend's shoulders. Troy felt a tear escape down his cheek. He looked down to the packaging and finally noticed that there was no return address._

_End of Flashback_

"It broke my heart to see her like that" Taylor said.

"I know me too…I think it hurt all of us" Kelsi said. They all nodded.

"I know this is kind of out of the blue guys but maybe we should take a break you know?" Ryan said. "Start fresh tomorrow"

"That sounds good Ryan. Any ideas?" Sharpay said. They all didn't want to stop looking but maybe a break would be good.

"Nope anybody else?" Ryan said.

"We'll I heard a couple of guys talking about this bar called "MGM's…It's apparently the cool place to go" Troy said.

"Okay sounds good we will all meet here at 8:00 then will all head over there?" Taylor said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all got up and left to get ready for tonight.

8:30 pm

They had all met up like planned in front of the coffee house at 8:00 and now they found themselves standing in front of bar that had a big sign in the front that reads "MGM Bar". They quickly ran across the street and Troy being the first one at the door opened it for everyone.

The minute they walked in they could hear the loud music from the speakers and noticed the huge crowds of people scattered throughout the whole place. Chad had noticed that there was an empty booth that would fit all of them and they all headed over there. They all took an seat as they waited for one of the employees to serve them.

"So you those guys weren't kidding troy…this place is the hottest spot" Sharpay tried to say over the loud music.

"Ya I know…it looks pretty cool though" Troy said as he looked around the bar as little bit.

"So what is everyone getting to drink?" Chad asked.

"Rum and coke" Kelsi and Taylor said at the same time.

"Um Kokanee" Zeke said.

"Ya that's what I'm getting to" Troy said.

"Same here" Jason and Ryan said. Chad was just going to get a Kokanee to. Just then Sharpay what she figured was on of the waitresses heading towards them.

"Hey guys here comes the waitress" Sharpay told them getting them to stop talking. The waitress finally stopped at there table. She was searching through her pocket for her pen and paper the minute she had found it she slowly lifted her head up. The gang all looked at her as she started to talk.

"Hi what can I ge…" The girl said but then quickly stopped. All of them couldn't believe it. They all looked at her name tag . "Gabriella, Owner" They gasped. Troy looked shocked but it possible be….

"Gabriella?" Troy let out the gang looked at him and then back at her.

Gabriella just stood there and looked at the group of people. She couldn't believe it. The gang was all there. Right in front of her. She was pulled out her thoughts when Troy said "Gabriella?" She gave a weak smile and nodded her head.

"I…" Gabi started. The gang just sat there waiting for her reply when out of no where someone yelled her name.

"Gabi we have a fight!!!!" Lisa yelled. Gabi turned around to see to huge men battling it out. One of them had just punched the other in the face. Trey and Steve where attempting to pull them apart but the two men kept fighting anyway.

"Shit!!!...I'll…Damn It…I'll be right back" Gabi said quickly before she ran straight over to the Chaos. All the gang could was see her get in the middle of the fight and push the two men away from each other who after that got grabbed by what seemed to be the bouncers…who then escorted the two guys out of the bar. She walked away with the lady who had called her.

The gang turned to look at each other in shock. They couldn't believe it was her.

"I'm not dreaming this right…that was Gabi?" Taylor said.

"Nope that was Gabi" Chad said shocked.

"Are you guys sure that was Gabi?" Zeke said.

"Did you guys not see the look of surprise on her face when she saw us?" Ryan said

"Guys it was Gabi…" Troy said before Troy could finish his sentence he heard a girls voice cut in.

"Let's see if I can clear this up for all of you…yes guys it's me Gabriella…Hi" Gabi said. They all just looked at her in shock. She looked over to Troy. She smiled faintly and he smiled back. He couldn't believe it. It was his Gabi he got her back…and there was no way he was ever letting her go again.

Please R&R…I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers, **

**Here is the next Chapter…I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks so much again for the reviews everyone!!!**

**Carito06, SimpleeLovely673, kikigirl101, hsmrocks, -Gabriella Montez Bolton-, XBeautifulbabe405X, coolkitten12, Sheppardinette, Shell-Bell87.**

**Actingalexis13- Ha Ha Ha…What can I say Gabi is one tough cookie in this story...she doesn't take anyone sht… You'll be happy to know the hugs and tears are in this chapter and I promise there will be romance in the 4 one too. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Love, Spurton.**

**Chapter 3 – Performance**

Taylor quickly shoved Chad out of the end of the bench to get out. Gabi turned around and smiled big at Taylor. Taylor just looked at her with tears in her eyes. Gabriella had tears to. Gabriella finally stopped.

"Tay just give me a hug" Gabi said as she opened her arms for her friend. Taylor nodded tearfully and then they embraced each other tightly.

"Gabi I missed you so much" Taylor said.

"I missed you too" Gabi said a she sniffled.

Then all of the rest of the gang got up as well. She let go of Tay to see Sharpay standing there with arms wide opened.

"Get your ass over here Montez" Sharpay said giggling a little. Gabriella just laughed too and embraced her in hug. They both had tears when they pulled apart. She turned to see Zeke and Ryan and she hugged them as well. Then received hugs from Kelsi and Jason. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey doesn't the Chadster get a hug?" Chad said. Gabi turned around to see Chad with arms wide open and smiling at her.

"Of course he does..." Gabi smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She released him the turned around and came face to face with Troy. He smiled at her and she had tears in her eyes. She had missed him so much. She didn't even wait for him to come towards her.

"Troy I missed you so much" Gabi said in between sniffles as she pulled him in close to her body. She felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. She hadn't felt this safe in someone's arms in so long. She couldn't believe she was holding him again.

"God Gabi I missed you so much too" Troy said into her ear as he hugged her tight. It felt so good to be holding her again. He never wanted to let go…but there moment was cut short by a girl coming up to them. Gabi pulled away from him reluctantly. She turned around and saw Cass standing there.

"Hey Gabs I'm so sorry to interrupt but Lisa wants to know if we can ummm?" Cass said.

"Oh okay ya…Ummm guys I'm sorry…" Gabi said knowing that what Cass was hinting toward was singing.

"Gabi its okay go" Troy said. Gabi nodded then turned around and headed toward the back. The Gang went back into there booth and took a seat. Soon after that there drinks finally arrived.

"I can't believe that her and that we found her" Ryan said in shock.

"I know she's changed so much" Sharpay said.

"No she hasn't she's still our Gabi" Troy said with a smile.

"I totally agree with Troy…" Taylor said taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay I know this sounds weird coming from me but she's so hot now …Ouch!!" Chad said getting nailed in the gut by Taylor and getting a glare from Troy. "But not as hot as you are Taylor"

"Uh huh" Taylor said looking back at her friends.

Just then the DJ stopped the music and started to talk. The gang all stopped talking and looked over to the mini stage that he was on.

"I hope everyone is having one hell of a night" The DJ said and everyone yelled and cheered including the gang. "Ha-ha alright awesome…Okay so tonight we are very lucky to have the privilege of having one of actually the owner of this bar sing one of her songs…would everyone please welcome our very own Gabriella Montez along with Cass and Shannon" Jay said. All of the gang looked at each other and then burst out into cheers. Then they saw Gabi walk out to the front mike with to other girls walk toward to mikes behind her. One was the girl that had come to get her and the other they saw working the bar. They had all taken off there work shirts and had replaced then other shirts like Gabi had on a beige tube top that showed off her mid drift. Troy couldn't take his eyes off her…she looked so hot. He had waited so long to see her again and he couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. She had been beautiful when he first fell in love with her but now she was just unbelievable. There were new things to fall for and he couldn't wait to get the chance to do so. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Gabi started to talk.

"Hey everybody I hope everyone is having a good time..." Gabi said into the mike as Jay got ready. Everyone yelled and screamed and she couldn't help but giggle. "Alright we'll the song I'm going to sing is one of my new one's…I want your guys opinion on it" She looked toward Jay who gave her a nod. She nodded back.

_(Okay so I know that Vanessa Hudgens wrote this song…but I figured that because Gabi is played by Vanessa Hudgens that it was okay to say that Gabi wrote it. Special Note: Picture the song being sung like on her album. Gabi does all the fills and all the echoes are done by Cass and Shannon)_

_ItalicizedGabi_

_**Bold**- All three girls _

_**Underlined**- just Cass and Shannon _

_Gabi: _

_The day's been long   
I just got home_

**  
All:**

**And work is driving me crazy **

_Gabi:_

_I could do up  
I could go out_

**All: **

**But I'm feelin too lazy**

_Gabi:_

_I wanna run  
I wanna have fun_

**All: **

**But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**

Chorus

**All:**

**All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it   
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight   
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**

_Gabi:_

_I count on you   
You're coming too_

**All:**

**Yeah I'm hopin you feel it**

_Gabi:_

_Cuz at my best  
And at my worst_

**All:**

**Yeah you've already seen it**

_Gabi:_

_Let down your hair   
The hell who cares_

**All:**

**Gonna let it all out   
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight**

Chorus

**All **_(Gabi doing the fillers)_

**All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Let go)_**  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(let go, let go)_**  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight **

_(Let gooooo)_**  
Move around tonight **

_(Me and my girls tonight)_**  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**

**Cass and Shannon:**

**High heels just feels**

_Gabi:_

_Like a business stance  
Make it hard to dance_

**Cass and Shannon:**

**Tight shirt, short skirt**

_Gabi:_

_Just hurt, Too much work_

**Cass and Shannon:**

**A fake up of make up**

_  
Gabi:_

_Never handled the wet  
Cuz I wanna sweat _

**  
Cass and Shannon:**

**All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight**

Chorus

**Cass and Shannon **_(Gabi doing the fillers)_

**All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Wohoho yeahhhhh)_**  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Yeah, yeah)_**  
Wind it up  
Without my getup **

_(Yeahhhhh)_**  
All I wanna do is get down tonight **

_(Let go, Let go)_**  
Move around tonight **

_(Me and my girls tonight)_**  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight.**

Chorus

**Cass and Shannon **_(Gabi doing the fillers)_

_(All I wannnaaa doooo)_

**All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Yeahhh)_**  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it **

_(All I wanna do yeahhhh)_**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up   
Without my getup**

_(All I wanna do…yeahhhh)_**  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight **

_(Me and my girls tonight)_**  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me**

(Meeeee)

**All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Yeahhh)_**  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it **

_(Heyyyyyyyy) _**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight **

_(Whohohohohoho)_**  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
all I wanna do is get down tonight **

_(Heyyyyyy)_**  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it **

_(Heyyyyyy)_**  
All I wanna do is let go tonight**

_(Whohohohohoho)_**  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me.**

Gabi's POV

Gabi finished the song and heard everyone screaming. She giggled a little bit. She smiled at the audience.

"That you so much" Gabi said and then headed of the stage. She gave Jay a quick handshake. When they were getting off the stage she heard Shannon and Cass say good job to her. She walked over to the bar with them to see Trev and Lisa standing there.

"Awesome job girls" Lisa said.

"Thanks Lisa" Shannon said going back behind the bar.

"Ya thanks Lisa" Shannon said as she quickly grabbed her server of drinks and headed of into the crowd of people.

"Thanks Lisa…" Gabi said as she slid on her work shirt again.

"No problem Gabi…your mom would have been proud of you" Lisa said.

"I know Thanks Lisa" Gabi smiled at the mention of her mother being proud. Lisa walked away with a couple drinks in hand. She turned around to look at the table that the gang was sitting at they were all looking at her with smiles. They all put up two thumbs up. She smiled and mouthed and "Thank You" to them they all nodded with smiles. They all turned back to talking to each other. She looked to one of seats to see Troy staring at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He put up a thumbs up and she nodded at him with a smile. She got lost in his eyes. He looked incredible. She wanted to talk to him and see if maybe they could start of where they left off…yes it had been a year since she saw him…but she wanted no needed to talk to him...about EVERYTHING. He Broke there eye contact after something Chad had said. She smiled to herself grabbed the tray of drinks Trev had just put together and headed into the crowd of people.

Gang's Conversation after Gabi Sang

"Wow she hasn't lost her talent" Ryan said.

"No of course not…it will be there forever I'm just glad she is still using it" Sharpay said.

"I remember when she used to show me what she had written. I always thought it was so good…I'm glad she finally took it to the next step…the song was incredible" Taylor said as she smiled.

"Hey guys look she's looking over our way" Jason said. They all looked over at her and she smiled at them.

"Everyone give thumbs up" Kelsi said. With that they all gave two thumbs up. They noticed her smile and mouth "Thank You".

"Nope she hasn't changed a bit" Chad said as he slowly put his hands on his beer container and looked back to the group.

Troy's POV

She was incredible. It was nice to hear her voice again. He was kind of hurt to see that she had been singing without him…but he was proud of her as well…for not hiding her talent. The song had seemed familiar to him. She had showed it to him once. He had told her that he thought it would be awesome. He looked over at her and she was mouthing a thank you to rest of the gang who had all given her a thumbs up to show there support. Then she looked right at him. He smiled at her. Her brown eyes met his and his heart just melted. God she was gorgeous. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile when she did. It was infectious. Then out of no where he was pulled out of his happy little staring contest with her when Chad said something that caught his attention. He looked at him.

"Hey do you guys think she's going to talk to us again?" Chad asked.

"Of course she will" Taylor said hitting Chad in the chest.

"This place is crowded tho" Jason said. Looking around the place…seeing just crowds of people.

"Don't worry guys she will find time" Troy said.

Just then the lady that they had seen talking to Gabi so much came up to them.

"Hi I'm Lisa I'm co- owner along with a good friend of Gabi's" Lisa Introduced herself to the gang. They all smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Troy" Troy said shaking her hand. "That's Jason and Kelsi, he said pointing to the couple beside him. Then he pointed at Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan at the End. "That's Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan and that's Chad and Taylor" He said also pointing at the Chad and Taylor.

"Hi" Lisa said. "Gabi wanted me o let you know she apologizes not being able to talk to you guys…it's just as you can see we are completely packed but she wanted me to give you this" Lisa said as she took out a piece of paper out from her apron pocket and handed it to Troy. "I'm sorry to leave so soon but I should really get back to work…I hope to get to know you guys better…especially if you are friends of Gabi…I'll talk to you all later " and with that she turned and left.

"What does it say Troy" Kelsi asked. He opened it up and read it out loud.

"Hey Guys sorry I wasn't able to bring this to you myself but I had to deal with some things at the bar…If you guys don't mind we close at 9:30 so if you guys want to hang out here after words then maybe we can all talk…I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I will..I promise. I hope you guys stay because then we can catch up anyways I gotta go I'll see you later if you stay, Love Gabi" Troy read.

"So do you guys want to stay" Chad said. He already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway. They all looked at each other and got smiles on there faces.

"Hell yes" Zeke said. They all started to Laugh.

**_9:30 after the bar closed_**

The gang all still sat at the booth waiting for Gabi to come. They saw Lisa saying bye to her employee's who where heading out along with the last couple of Customers. She turned around and walked up to the bar going behind it she grabbed her jacket and purse. She put it on then headed over to the gang's table.

"Gabi said she'll be out in a little bet she just needs to finish up on the phone with someone" Lisa said as she smiled at the gang. They all seemed like such nice people. She was glad Gabi had found them again. She had seen a spark in Gabi all night that she hadn't seen since the first day she had met her. It made Lisa happy to know That Gabi was.

"Thanks so much" Chad said as he smiled at the lady.

"No problem…It was nice meeting you all but I better head home…goodnight" Lisa said as she headed to the door.

"Goodnight" they all said back and watched her leave through the door. Just then they saw Gabi walk into the main area from what seemed to be hallway that lead to the back…probably to her office. She was now just wearing the beige tube top and jeans she had worn when she had sung. She turned around and saw them sitting there.

Gabi's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with one of my cousins who helped us out with our finances…to my surprise we were doing very we'll which made me really happy…I had asked Lisa to give the gang a note for me earlier that night asking them to stay after we closed so that we could catch up. I would have given it to them but things just kept popping up so the next best thing to do was to write a note. I didn't know if they were going to be there when I walked out of my office but I really hoped they where. I walked out from the back into the main area and turned toward the bar to turn of the lights there. I turned around to see the gang looking at me from the booth they had been at all night. I guess they got my note. I couldn't help but smile. I could here some music that Jay had left on for us. Jay was awesome.

I walked over to the table they where seated at and grabbed a chair from one of the tables near them and put down at the table. I took a seat.

End of flash back

**All Song Credits to the unbelievable singing styles of Vanessa Hudgens – Let Go. **

**It took forever to get all of the fillers in there so make sure to read it….. :)**

**I will have Chapter 4 up either later today or tomorrow so make sure to check for it…..**

**Make sure to R&R….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…just things have been so crazy around here**

**Here is the next Chapter I really hope you guys like it …Hopefully I will have Chapter 5 up soon…**

**Thanks so much to all the people who have left comments…They help me out a lot **

**Hopefully I will have chapter 5 up soon…So make sure to look for it.**

**-Spurton**

**Don't Forget to R&R!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, sorry for the wait and getting pulled away from you guys earlier it's just when duty calls…" Gabi said as she sat down.

"Hey no worries I can't even imagine what it's like to keep on of these places under control…with as how busy it was tonight" Sharpay said.

"It takes a lot of work..." Gabi said with a smile.

"So you're the owner??" Chad asked referring to her name tag earlier that night.

"Yep it's all mine" Gabi smiled "Hey does anybody want another drink" noticing everyone's glasses were empty.

"Sure" they all answered. Gabi quickly got up and went to the bar grabbing all the drinks and putting them on a tray she grabbed a beer for herself. She quickly grabbed the tray and headed back over to the table. She handed out the drinks and placed the tray on a table behind her after grabbing her drink and taking a swig of it.

"So Gabi how did you get into the business?" Ryan asked.

"Oh we'll uhhhhh my mom and me where walking down the street one day and saw that the owner was selling it and my mom had mentioned that she had always wanted to own her own bar…so we talked it over and then we bought it. We cleaned it up…did a whole bunch of renovations and came up with this…The day we opened we had so many people then it just started off…then when my mom was killed…I found out that she had left it in her will to me so….I have spent the whole year trying to fight to have ownership of it at the age of 18…so now here I am with my own bar" Gabi explained. She looked at the gang who looked so sad. She didn't really like talking about her mom. She missed her a lot but they were her best friends and she would have had to tell them eventually anyway.

"Look Gabi I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up your..." Ryan started.

"No…no Ryan its okay…I'm okay now" Gabi said. They all looked at her like she was lying. They all looked so sorry. "Seriously guys. I'm fine it was over 6 months ago" Gabi said as she took another drink of her beer.

"Okay…It's just we care Gabi…when we got your tape…we felt like we had failed you or something" Taylor said sadly.

"Guys I'm sorry about that tape…It was just that It was the day I had found out and The only way I could talk about it was if I thought of you guys…By the time I had even sat down to make it. It was to late for you guys to come…Please don't feel bad…that was not my intention. I also apologize for not messaging you after that it's just a lot was going on and as much as you guys where important the bar and everything here came first. I hope you're not mad" Gabi said.

"Gabi why would we be mad…you had a lot going on" Kelsi said.

"I know but still…I should have sent something just so that you guys new I was okay" Gabi said looking at everyone...then looked at Troy. He hadn't said anything but he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had sat down after getting the drinks.

"We know now and that's what's important" Chad said. She smiled and nodded.

"So enough about me…how bout you guys what did you guys do?" Gabi said trying to change the topic.

"We'll we won the decathlon again" Taylor said proudly.

"That's awesome Tay" Gabi said.

"I wish you could have been there to beat there asses with me and the rest of the team" Taylor smiled at her.

"Me too Tay" Gabi smiled.

"We won the championships again" Troy said. He had finally been able to stop staring at her and say something. She smiled at him.

"That's awesome…so what brings you all to California anyway?" Gabi asked…

"College…." Jason said.

"Really that's cool where you guys going?" Gabi asked

"UCLA...Wh-where are you going?" Troy asked nervously.

"Surprisingly enough UCLA" Gabi said with a smile…

"Really that's awesome…what are your classes?" Ryan asked.

"English Literature, Business and a lot of other stuff" Gabi said.

"That's awesome we all have a class together" Troy said with a smile. Gabi just smiled.

"So Gabi what else do you do?" Zeke asked.

"I teach Hip-Hop in the evening over at my friends dance studio on Saturdays…to be honest between teaching, keeping the bar up and running I don't have time to do a lot. plus with school starting its going to get a lot more boring" Gabi said with a smile.

"You teach hip –hop?? When did you start doing that?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Oh…when my mom died... and I was going to these group counseling sessions I met a girl there…we got close and then she asked me to come dance at her studio…well anyway she was short staffed and my teacher said I was doing really we'll and was ahead of everyone else…I took all my tests past and now I teach…If you guys want you can come watch this weekend…It starts at 1:00" Gabi explained.

"For sure we'll all be there... you've changed so much Gabi" Kelsi said. Everyone nodded.

"I hope for the better…" Gabi said.

"Definitely" Troy said. Gabi looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"So have you dated anyone?" Chad asked. That earned him an elbow to the gut from Taylor and glares from everyone around the table…especially Troy.

"Hell no…The last person I dated was Troy..." Gabi smiled at him. Troy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "So I'm guessing all of you dated through senior year?"

"Yep we all stayed together…" Sharpay said.

"That's so awesome guys…I'm glad everything worked out for you guys" Gabi said with a smile.

"Thanks Gabi" Jason said as he put his arm around Kelsi's shoulders. Just then Gabi's phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Gabi said. She mouthed a sorry to the gang they all mouth its okay.

"Hey Gabi" Trev said into the phone.

"Oh hey Trev what's up?" Gabi said.

"I just wanted to let you know that me and Shannon forgot to wipe down the bar before we left…I thought Shannon did it and she thought I did it…I'm sorry" Trev said.

"Oh okay I'll do it…Don't worry about it…I have to stay to clean and close up anyways so don't stress about it k…I'll talk to you tomorrow k?" Gabi said.

"Okay. I will talk to you later Gabs" Trev said.

"Okay bye" Gabi said as she hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

"What was that about?" Troy asked.

"Oh it was Trevor, He was the one working the bar tonight…he just wanted to let me know that He hadn't wiped down the bar but I have to clean up and close down anyway" Gabi said.

"We can help if you want?" Chad said.

"No it's okay" Gabi said.

"No seriously Gabi… we can help…what do you want us to do?" Sharpay said (yes that;s right Sharpay is willing to get down and dirty)

" Okay we'll I need to wipe down the tables and put the chairs on them…If one of you could sweep the floor and also if 2 of you could put all the empty bottles in the bin over there that would be great and I'll clean up the bar with someone it would go really fast." Gabi explained the tasks.

"Okay we'll Zeke, Ryan and I could do the bottles" Sharpay said. Zeke and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Okay and Kelsi and I could clean the tables. Then Chad and Jason could do the floors and you and Troy could dot the bar" Taylor said.

"Okay sounds good" Gabi said. They all nodded then headed to there assigned tasks.

Gabi and Tory's Conversation

Gabi was wiping down the counter while troy wiped down the stools then placed them on top of the bar. Troy looked at her. He couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her how much he missed her. How much he wanted to be with her again…how much he loved her. He decided to take the plunge.

"I missed you Gabi" Troy said as he looked up at her. Gabi stopped wiping down the counter and looked right into his blue eyes.

"I missed you to Troy…always" Gabi said with a smile.

"Look I know this sounds weird and your probably going to say no but I…" Troy rambled. Gabi giggled.

"Troy just ask" Gabi said. Troy looked up and looked right into her eyes.

"Do you want to start off where we left off…I want to be with you Gabi…I never stopped wanting to be with you…I…I never stopped loving you" Troy said. She smiled and looked at him.

"I never stopped wanting to be with you to Troy…and I most defiantly never stopped loving you either" Gabi said. Troy slowly made his way around the Bar so that he was right in front of Gabi. He couldn't help but smile.

"So is that a yes?" Troy asked. Gabi looked up at him.

"No" Gabi smiled.

"What?' Troy said. He was confused.

"That isn't a yes but this is" Before Troy could say anything she pulled him into a very passionate kiss. He quickly snapped out of his trance and slipped his arms around her waist as her arms slipped around his neck. Troy moved so that Gabi's back was up against the bar. They could hear cheering so they quickly pulled apart but didn't move from there position they looked to their right to see everyone cheering. Gabi giggled and Troy just let out a little laugh.

"Yeah there back together" Kelsi said. Troy and Gabi just smiled at each other.

Troy leaned down and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip so that he could ask her if he could deepen the kiss. She obliged him. She opened her mouth and Troy gently slid his tongue into hr mouth. They got so caught up in kissing each other that they had forgotten the gang was still standing there or even hear Chad say.

"Guys get a room… It's High school all over again" Chad said. Everyone turned around and got back to work leaving Gabi and Troy to themselves.

After about half an hour the bar had been cleaned. It was around 11:30 so the gang had decided to head out. They all put on there coats and then headed outside.

"Hey Chad, Zeke could you guys grab those two bags there…I need to throw them in the dumpster" Gabi said.

"Yeah for sure" Zeke said. He and Chad grabbed the bags. The gang waited outside while Gabi finished turning out the lights. Then Gabi came out the door and locked it after pulling across the gate. Which she locked too.

"Okay I can take those" Gabi said turning to Chad and Zeke

"No it's okay Gabs we can throw them out" Chad said.

"Thanks guys. It's just that dumpster over there" Gabi said as she pointed to the one across the parking lot. Chad and Zeke walked over and threw the bags into the dumpster and then made there way back to the gang. Zeke put his arm around Sharpay and Chad grabbed Taylor around the waist. Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabi's waist as well and Jason and Kelsi were holding hands.

"Thanks so much for the help you guys…you guys where awesome" Gabi said.

"No problem it would be cool to work here" Ryan said.

"We'll if you want you can…where short staffed and I know you guys would be good at it. Plus I can work your schedules out to work for your classes and practices." Gabi said.

"Are you serious gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Ya for sure I would love to have you guys working there" Gabi smiled.

"Gabi you are fantastic" Taylor said. Everyone gave her a hug and Troy kissed her.

"It's no problem. Just umm make sure to bring in a resume so that I can file it" Gabs said.

They all nodded.

"So I guess we better head back to Campus" Jason said.

"Ya" Taylor said. "Gabi do you live on campus?"

"Nope...I live two blocks the other way" Gabi said as she pointed behind her.

"We'll do you have a car?" Zeke asked protectively. As in like a big brother way.

"Nope I'll just walk it" Gabi said. Everyone stared at her like she was insane.

"Like hell you will…I'll walk you home" Troy said.

"No we all will" Chad said.

"Really guys you don't have to I can do it on my own" Gabi said.

"No way…whe walking you home" Jason said. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan all nodded along with the girls.

"Okay fine" Gabi said.

With that they headed towards Gabi's apartment. When they got here Gabi had talked them into staying the night and then they would all go to school the next morning together.


	5. Author's Note Important

Hey There Readers,

I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in quiet a while….It's just been so crazy lately….my first semester is coming to an end some if been trying to study for exams along with I have been in the hospital for the last 3 weeks.

Since it is Christmas Holidays…and I am in recovery I will have more time to catch up on all my stories….

I have a question for you guys what would like to see happen it this story…I have some Ideas but I want to here yours…anything and everything.

Thanks so much you guys for all the reviews…and I will write the next chapter as soon as you give me ideas….

-Spurton


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers, **

**Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you like it….**

**Thanks to everyone who answered my note….**

**I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so much….**

**kikigirl101- thanks so much for the idea…I will most definantley make that an option…all your info has set me on a track I just hope you like it….Thanks as we'll for the wishing of a nice recovery…I will have you know I am feeling a lot better everyday….**

**Thanks to everyone else as well for there ideas…..**

**Special Note**

**All connection's to download the songs are in my profile so check them out**

**-Spurton**

**Chapter 5**

It was Saturday today and had officially been a week since Gabi and Troy, along with the gang had been reunited. The morning after they had talked at the bar they stayed the night at Gabi's then got up early to go back to campus so that the gang could get changed and cleaned for class. They had hung out everyday since then along with Gabi's friends as well. They all got along with each other. They had also learned all the ropes at the bar and were all officially staff members at "MGM's" The loved it.

Gabi was currently sitting in the quad with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Cass. The guys where going to be getting out of basketball practice soon. Trevor was also part of the team. Ryan had a class that morning.

"Okay Professor Erwin is hillarious..." Taylor said.

"I know…I'm totally digging the owl glasses…" Sharpay said. All the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh my God that's so true but nothing beats Professor Weller…who the hell wears bright green suits like that anymore" Gabi said.

"Oh my god Gab…what did you think of his Bright blue on with stripes on Thursday?" Cass said while she giggled.

"Hahahahaha…I saw her walking down the hall on Thursday….Style anyone?" Kelsi said. They all started laughing again.

Just then the guys walked out of the gym doors. They spotted the girls sitting on the grass in the quad. They made there way over to them.

"What's so funny ladies?" Chad said as he3 took a seat beside Taylor.

"Oh we were talking about Professor Erwin and Weller" Cass said as Trevor took as seat by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh…hahahaha you mean the one who wears those bright colored suits?" Troy said as he sat down behind gabby and but his legs on either side of her so she was sitting in-between his legs. Gabi laid back on his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her neck. "Hey baby" Troy whispered in her ear.

"Hey" Gabi whispered back and tightened his arms around her.

"So how was practice guys?" Kelsi asked.

"It was tough the coach is making us run drills a lot" Chad said.

"Poor baby" Taylor said a she leaned back and kissed him.

"Ewwwwwww" The gang said. Taylor pulled away and glared at the all.

"Oh shut up…it's not like you guys all don't kiss in front of us" Taylor said. Everyone remained silent. "Ya that's what I thought"

"On that note…I gotta head out guys…" Gabi said as she tried to stand up.

"What why?" Troy asked.

"I gotta head to the dance studio…I can't be late…are you guys gonna still come?" Gabi asked as she finally escaped from Troy's arms.

"Ya for sure will be there…I got the address in my pocket" Jason said from where he sat near Kelsi.

"Okay cool…I'll see you guys later then" Gabi said as she went to turn around.

"Guys I'll be back in a second…Just gonna walk her to the bus stop" Troy said a s he got up and ran toward gabi before the gang could even respond. They just kept talking.

**Gabi and Troy's Convo**

"Hey Gabi wait up" Troy said as he jogged toward her. Gabi stopped and turned around to see troy running to her.

"Hey what's up…why did you come after me?" Gabi asked as he finally made it to her.

"Can't a guy walk there girlfriend to the bus stop?" Troy asked with one of his famous and gorgeous smiles. Gabi could never resist it.

"They most definitely can" Gabi said as she grabbed his hand and they started walking again.

At The Bus Stop Waiting

"So Gabi…we have our first game on Monday…you gonna come watch?" Troy asked trying not to sound to eager. He couldn't believe how lame he was being of course she would come.

"Ya for sure I'll be there…I can't miss watchin my man play and kick some ass" Gabi said with a smile.

"Hahaha cool…I'll be looking for you in the stands" Troy said. Gabi smiled at him and nodded. She looked up to see the bus coming. Troy looked up and saw her looking at something. He turned around to see the bus. "The bus is here"

"Ya" Gabi said as she stood up. Troy stood up to.

"I'll see you in a little while…I love you" Troy said.

"Love you too" Gabi said as she leaned up and planted a soft passionate kiss on Troy's lips. They had gotten so aught up in the kiss that they hadn't even noticed that the bus driver had stopped and was waiting for her.

Troy didn't want to let her go. She tasted so good. He had only just gotten her back but he was already addicted to her again. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a horn. Gabi pulled away and was blushing. She turned toward the bus.

"Sorry" Gabi said with a smile. The bus driver just smiled back. Gabi turned back to Troy. "I will see you okay bye" Gabi leaned up and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Ya I'll see you…bye" Troy said. She turned and walked into the bus he waved to her as she looked out the window. When the bus finally pulled away he headed back to the group.

**2:30 Dance Studio**

The gang and troy walked into the studio to hear the beat of Petey Pablo's song "Show Me Tha Money"(connection to download song on profile megaupload). The minute you walked in you saw this huge dancing floor with mirrors at the front of the room to your right. And then what they guessed where changing rooms on the other side of the floor. They saw a group of people dancing out there routine to the song and also saw what they also guessed was the instructor. Troy looked everywhere but couldn't see Gabi.

"Hey do you guys see Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Nah Man" Ryan said.

"Wait is that her over there?" Sharpay said as she pointed to girl that was facing a group of girls and guys around her age. The music had stopped for the previous routine and the dancers where walking off the dance floor.

"Hey Gabi" Chad yelled. Taylor turned to him.

"Shut up Chad"

"What did I do wrong?" Chad asked with a pout. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned back. She saw Gabi turn and smile as she saw them. Sharpay and Kelsi waved. She waved back. She quickly turned and said something to the dancers. Then turned around and made her way across the room.

**Gabi's POV**

Gabi had been talking about a move she wanted to change in there routine when she heard Chad's voice call her name. She quickly turned around to see the gang all standing there. She smiled then turned around to her dance group.

"So do we all get it?" Gabi asked.

"Yep" they all replied.

"Awesome…take a couple more minutes then will do another run through. They all nodded and headed off in other directions. She turned around and headed for the group. She saw Troy checking her out. She couldn't help but smile.

**Troy's POV**

Troy saw her coming toward them and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing from what he could tell a grey sports bra covered by a black tank top that crisscrossed in the back and was cut so that her mid-drift was showing she was also wearing army print cargo pants with white runners.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Guys" Gabi said as she finally reached them.

"Hey Gabs…This place is cool" Zeke said as he looked around.

"Thanks guys…I'm sure Christie would like to hear that..." Gabi smiled.

"So are we going to get to see you dance?" Kelsi asked.

"Hahahaha yep actually we where just about to…" before Gabi could finish her sentence she heard Jay tell her it was time for her group.

"Hey Gabs…You guys are up" Jay said. Gabi just nodded at him as he dancers made there way to the floor.

"Okay we'll I guess you get to se me dance now…Why don't you guys take a seat" Gabi said as she motioned to the chairs near the wall.

"Okay…" Taylor said. They all took a seat except for Troy. Before Gabi went to turn he grabbed her wrist. She turned to see him.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Troy asked in a sad voice.

"Yes of course…I'm sorry…Hi Baby" Gabi said as she quickly leaned up and kissed him.

"Hi…okay so now I got it you can go dance…" Troy said with a smile. Gabi smiled back and turned to leave as troy took a seat.

Gabi headed over to the front of the dance floor. All of the other dancers got behind her and into position. Gabi looked over at Jay and nodded. He started up the song. The beat belonged to Juelz Santana - There It Go (The Whistle Song) (can download from connection in profile) **(I tried to right out dance steps but it was so hard so I'm going to let your imaginations work…Think up your own steps)**

San-tana (aye)

It's dipset Bitch

There it go  
Baby don't stop now  
There it go  
Baby don't stop now

_Chorus:_

_Whistling_  
There it go  
Damn shorty look good and i'm thinkin bout gettin at her (okay)  
Time to whistle at her  
Aye girl you make my whistle blow

There it go  
Bring it here baby  
There it go  
Bring it here baby

_Verse 1:_

Top down and im at it again  
It's hot now and i'm at it to win  
(you heard me)  
Who want it with me  
Nobody wanna it with me  
Oh im so fly  
Oh Mami come n get me  
Sit it down  
Back up  
Bring it on back up  
Move it till you feel something hard on your back (Ugh)

_Verse 2:_

There it go  
If u want it come and get it  
I aint kiddin im wit it  
Here it go (go)  
So Girl LET ME SEE YOU GET LOW  
There it go  
Yea jus like that  
Move your thang like a boomarang  
And come right back  
There it go  
I dont need to ask i proceed to grab  
A chiks up my G'd up swagger

_Chorus:_

There it go  
_whistling_  
There it Go  
Damn shorty look good and i'm thinkin bout gettin at her (okay)  
Time to whistle at her  
Aye girl you make my whistle blow

There it go  
Bring it here baby (c'mon)  
There it go  
Bring it here baby (c'mon)

Aye girl let me see you get low  
There it go  
Set it down baby  
There it go  
Set it down baby

There it go its dipset (ohh)  
There it go Aye Aye Aye  
There it go its dipset (ohh)  
There it go Aye Aye Aye

_Verse 3:_

I got to get it  
I'm so hot terrific  
So not fair to the other guyz to sin it  
I know not unlimit  
Theres no skys a limit  
Till then  
Imma do imma do imma do ma thang  
So baby keep moving moving n moving your thang  
And that'll keep you n you n you in the ring (or maybe not)

Aye girl you make me want to know  
You do it like a pro lil lady  
If so bring it here let it show lil lady  
There it go  
Lets go lil lady to the crib, to the tele  
You kno lil lady

Run  
Yes girl  
Uhm yes you can have a  
Confess girl to the sunset girl (girl)  
But first i gotta Undress girl  
So take off dem clothes and UNdress Girl

_Chorus:_

There it go  
_whistling_  
There it Go  
Damn shorty look good and i'm thinkin bout gettin at her (okay)  
Time to whistle at her  
Aye girl you make my whistle blow

There it go  
Bring it here baby (c'mon)  
There it go  
Bring it here baby (c'mon)

Aye girl let me see you get low  
There it go  
Set it down baby  
There it go  
Set it down baby

_Beat drops_  
_Whistle continues_

Troy and The gang shot out of there seats clapping and whistling. They were so thrown by how amazing she was. The routine had been awesome. Gabi looked to her side and smiled at them she turned to her dance group.

"That was awesome guys you can go for today I'll see you next weekend" Gabi said. Everyone just smiled and nodded. They all went to get there stuff. Gabi was heading toward the group when all of a sudden one of the dancers came up to her. Troy didn't let it go unnoticed. Neither did the rest of the gang. All the guys stepped forward ready to pounce if he tried anything.

**Gabi's POV**

She was about to head over to the gang and Troy when Ben stopped her. Ben had been trying to score a date with her since the first day she walked into the studio. Of course she turned him down every time because she was still in love with Troy but also because he was such a player. He slept and went out with every girl in the studio and she wasn't going to be on of them. She was worried now tho…because she didn't want Troy to get the wrong idea. She wanted Troy, and only Troy. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey Ben…howz it going?" Gabi said as she grabbed her purse and bag.

"Not to bad…How bout you and I go out tonight?" Ben asked. He had been trying to ask her out for ages but she always turned him down…he was going to get her to go out with him. He had never been turned down.

"Okay Ben I'm going to say this one more time…No" Gabi said.

"Come on Gabi we would have a blast" Ben kept picking. Gabi looked over his shoulder an saw Troy and the gang heading over to them. "Thank God" She thought to herself.

**Troy's POV**

Troy had stood there and watched the whole thing but when Gabi tried to walk away and then he cut her off It became to much. It was obvious the guy was trying to pick her up. He hated it. Granted Gabi was gorgeous and absolutely hot. But she was with him. He was completely jealous. He couldn't take it anymore. When he started to move forward all the gang came too.

**Normal POV**

Troy walked to behind Gabi and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey Baby…That was incredible".

"Awwwww really thank you" Gabi said as she turned around and planted a very heated kiss on Troy's lips. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes. He could read the message in them loud and clear that said "THANK YOU". He couldn't help but smile. They were pulled out of there thoughts by Ben.

"Who the hell are you?" Ben asked irritated.

"Oh hey I'm Troy…I'm her boyfriend" Troy said he didn't even make a move to shake his hand.

"That's right and this is Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor" Gabi said as she pointed to them all. Ben made a move to shake there hands but none of them reached for it they just glared at him. He slowly lowered his hand.

"We'll Gabi I guess will continue are conversation later" Ben said.

"Umm no…no we won't "Gabi said. "Come on Guys Let's go I'm hungry"

"Okay" They all said. As they just started heading out without saying one word to Ben. He was so mad. He just watched Troy and Gabi as the held each other. He was going to get Gabi no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers,**

**I am so sorry in the HUGE delay in and update. Things have been so busy with graduating this year and everytime I went to write everything it just didn't seem right.**

**I personally think this is a really shitty chapter but it is being used just to start up the storyline. They will get better I PROMISE!!!**

**Special Note I WILL BE POSTING A DESCRIPTION ON ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND A BIT ABLUT THERE HISTORY AND RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM AND GABI...so be sure to look for that update.**

**A response to all you ideas**** and comments!**

**footychick**- I am glad you like it!

**pinkprepx2012**- I am also glad you like it! I hope you like the next chapter.

**SomeRandomShortPerson**- I PROMISE I WILL KEEP GOING LOL...Don't worry Ben will defanently cause some problems but that is all I am saying. As for the descriptions like I said I will post them as soon as possible... so make sure to check it out when it is posted. Thank You so much for the suggestion.

**Skittleysweet**- Glad you liked it

**i****-****tIrAmIsU**-Glad you liked it and I hope you like the next chapter.

**coolkitten12**- Glad you liked it!

**kikigirl101**- You always make me laugh lol...Like I promised I updated. There is a huge twist in this chapter but it will all pan out I promise. STAY TUNED .I hope you like it. Keep coming with the awesome reviews it helps me keep writing. So if you keep reviewing I will for sure keep writing lol

**cragenarticjags****-pandas**- I am so glad that you like it...This next chapter is kinda a twist but Ben will be coming in strong within the next couple if chapters.

**DisneySktrGrl**- Don't worry Ben will get his soon. Hopefully you will like this chapter.

**kathyt222**- haha like I told DisneySktrGrl...Ben will get his lol. I will be sure to right a wedding and forever after but I might even right a sequel who knows. Make sure to keep reading.

**maria-****b3l3n**- Glad you like it!!

**MAKE SURE TO STAY TUNED!!!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter...ENJOY!!!**

**Luv, Spurton**

Chapter 6- Jealousy??

After there little run in with Ben, The gang decided to go out to lunch at a little restaurant just around the corner from the dance studio. Currently they were sitting in one of the booths talking about Gabi and her dancing.

"Gabi I can't believe how awesome you were" Sharpay said. "I remember when you and Troy had to learn that dance for the Winter Musical and you just couldn't get it"

"Oh my god I remember that I just couldn't get that last spin right" Gabi laughed. The rest of the gang started to laugh too.

"Wait Gab you did a musical??"Cass asked.

"Ya I did in high school with Troy...I must say it was without a doubt one of my most amazing memories" Gabi said as she smiled at Troy. He smiled back.

"Mine too" Troy said.

"So who is that Ben guy anyway...what's his deal?" Jason asked.

"Oh god don't even get me started" Gabi said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coke.

"He has been hitting on Gabi since she first started dancing there. He basically goes after anything with a skirt. He's such a..." Cass explained to the gang but she was cut of by Gabi.

"A douche bag, disgusting pervert. The list is endless" Gabi said.

"Anyway he won't leave Gabi alone" Cass explained.

"Well if you need us to do anything you just let us know " Chad said.

"Okay I will but I'm sure I can handle it" Gabi said.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to have some backup" Zeke said. "We are your brothers and we would do anything to protect you Gabi"

"I know thanks guys...anyway let's change the topic please" Gabi said. "So are you guys going to come to the club with us tonight?"

"What club?" Taylor asked

"Oh every Saturday we close the bar and all of our friends and the students and teachers from the dance studio go to our friend's club downtown...It's the hottest spot. Why don't you guys come?" Trev said.

"That sounds awesome...I can't wait but us girls have to go shopping" Sharpay squealed.

"Of course it's a must we got to help you girls out so you will look hot tonight." Cass said.

"Okay well I guess us guys could all go pick up Ryan and head to our place to just hang out and then you ladies can go shopping and then we will meet up at Gabi's later?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good one of us will call you when we are ready" Kelsi said as the boys all got up.

"Okay sounds good we will see you later" Zeke said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Shapay's lips.

Jason, Chad and Trevor did the same thing they all bent down and placed kisses on there girlfriends lips. Troy bent down and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"I can't wait to see how hot you look tonight" Troy whispered. Gabi felt shivers go down her spine. She could feel the Goosebumps form on her arms

"Don't worry you won't be disappointed" Gabi smiled back with a cheshire grin. Troy licked his lips and smiled.

"I can't wait...Bye Love you" Troy said.

"Love you too" Gabi said. Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. They got so lost in there kiss that they forgot what was happening until Chad grabbed Troy by the shirt and dragged him out the door. They girls just laughed and Gabriella blushed. After the boys left all the girls grabbed there stuff and headed to Cass's car.

"Alright ladies are we ready to shop?" Cass yelled.

"Hell ya lets get this fun started" Taylor yelled.

All the girls screamed as they pulled out of the parking lot blasting music on the radio.

**At the Mall**

The girls had just gotten to the mall. They all walked in and linked arms.

"Alright ladies...lets head down to my friends store she will help us find some really nice outfits she's awesome" Cass said.

"Okay" all the girls said. They all headed down to the store "Bells"(it was all i could think of lol).

**Bells**

The girls walked in and Gabi and Cass automatically ran over to give there friend Belinda a hug. Belinda was a bigger lady with out there clothes. (She dresses like mrs.darbus but the clothes she designz are incredible lol)

"Hey girls you look more amazing and beautiful every time I see you. Who are your friends?" Belinda said as she pulled away after giving Gabi and Cass hugs.

"Thanks Belinda but so do you... these are my friends Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi " Gabi said.

"It's so nice to meet you girls...welcome to bells" Belinda said as she hugged all the girls. They all hugged her back.

"So what is the occasion?" Belinda asked.

"Well we are going to the club tonight and we need outfits" Cass said.

"Oh I have just the stuff come on girls we will make you all look amazing" Belinda said. With that said all the girls went with Belinda and they started looking for amazing outfits.

**1 hour later**** (can see outfits in profile)**

An hour later all the girls had gotten there outfits. Sharpay had gotten a black low cut halter top, some blue London jeans and black sandal stiletto heels. Kelsi got a Stretch silk lace-trim cami top, some blue jean utility jeans, a brown leather jacket and a pair of the same heels sharpay got. Taylor got a Snakeskin print Tube Top, a pair of Blue Dream Wash Arch Pocket Jeans and some Rome Suede pumps. Cass bought a red open- back curvy jersey dress and red stiletto sandals. Gabi bought a purple tank top that had the effect of a corset and bought a pair of beige low ride cargo pants that were just above her knee and a pair of black stiletto heels. She knew that she would be dancing a lot and wanted to wear a pair of pants that were that but comfortable.

"Oh my god we are going to look so hot" Sharpay said as they walked out of the mall.

"Hell ya we are... the boys jaws are gonna drop when they see us" Gabi said with a smile.

"I can't wait ...I'm so excited" Taylor said.

"Me too"

They all got into Cass's car and drove to Gabi's to get ready.

**WITH THE BOYS**

The boys where all at there apartment. Chad and Trevor were sitting on the floor playing on there game system. Troy, Zeke and Jason were sitting on the couch.

"So what do you think there going to look like?" Chad said.

"There going to look HOT" Troy said as he could only imagine what Gabi was going to look like.

" I second that" Jason said.

"Hey Troy I wanted to give you a heads up Ben is probably going to be there. He is always there when we go" Trev said.

"Thanks for warning me man there is no way that guy is going to get my Gabi" Troy said.

"Don't worry Troy we have your back" The guys said.

"I know but I just have a weird feeling about him...like he is going to try something I dunno" Troy said. Just then his cell started to ring he looked at the display and saw Gabi's name. He picked it up.

"Hey Gorgeous" Troy said with a smile.

**"Hey Handsome what are you guys up too?" Gabi said with a giggle.**

"Nothing really just hanging out...did you guys find outfits?" Troy asked.

**"Yep we all did your guys are definitely going to like them" Gabi said**

"Well that's good I can't wait to see you...so how much longer till you guys will be ready?" Troy asked.

**"Gives us another hour and then start heading over" Gabi said.**

"Okay sounds good I will let the guys know...love you and see you soon" Troy said.

**"Ok baby love you and see you soon" Gabi smiled and hung up.**

Now it was just a matter of getting ready.

-------------------------------------------

**Hopefully you guys liked it...I promise There will be more Troyella interacti****on soon. The next chapter will be the guys seeing the girls and them going to the club...what will happen?? Check back in to find out****. Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
